Monster
by ilianabanana
Summary: Drarry/Harco La sociedad mágica británica está pasando por uno de los momentos más horrorosos de su historia después de la caída de Voldemort. Alguien o algo ronda sus calles y ha elegido víctimas al azar para satisfacer sus sanguinarios impulsos. Como auror, Harry Potter tendrá que lidiar con el caso y con un novio de herencia veela que desaparece por las noches. Halloween 2018.
1. Emergencia

Eran exactamente las doce de la noche con cincuenta y nueve minutos cuando una resplandeciente luz plateada entró por la ventana de Harry Potter. Era como un gas flotando en medio de la habitación, danzando en el aire frío de la noche hasta posicionarse a un costado de la cama del joven auror que, aún con los residuos del sueño sobre él, luchaba perezosamente por deshacerse de las mantas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, y cuando finalmente lo logró, parpadeó un par de veces, al tiempo que aquel gas tomaba la inconfundible forma de un lince bastante conocido.

Era el patronus de Kingsley.

—Harry, tenemos una emergencia, ha habido un ataque.

Harry bufó con fastidio mientras la voz de Kinsley recitaba la dirección de la escena del crimen. Ser despertado en mitad de la noche y sin el más mínimo tacto era la peor parte de trabajar para los aurores. Él sabía que le llamarían, cómo lo habían hecho en los últimos meses y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, Harry se sentía incapaz de acostumbrarse.

Una vez que el patronus hubo desaparecido, la oscuridad volvió a reinar dentro de la habitación. Harry estiró una mano, tanteando el otro lado de la cama, sólo para encontrarlo completamente frío. Parecía que había sido abandonado una vez más después del coito. Una jodida vez más. Harry se repitió mentalmente que no debía sentirse sorprendido, en realidad, antes de estirar la mano ya había imaginado que el otro lado estaría vacío, pero cada vez que tenía que volver a pasar por ello, era terriblemente decepcionante.

Un poco de mal humor, el héroe del mundo mágico se puso de pie, dispuesto a lanzarse un encantamiento de limpieza para deshacerse de los residuos de semen entre sus nalgas y colocarse la túnica de los aurores que definitivamente necesitaba un rediseño. Con una sensación extrañamente cálida, el _fregotego_ lo dejó más que presentable para salir y una vez que estuvo completamente vestido, se apareció lo más cerca que las protecciones anti-aparición lo dejaron acercarse a la escena del crimen. Eran inicios de septiembre y el clima era jodidamente frío.

Harry quería volver a la cama.

En cuanto la desagradable sensación de la aparición abandonó su estómago, Harry fue consciente del horrible clima de la madrugada. Viento fuerte y helado que arrancaba hojas secas de los árboles. El cielo nocturno oscurecido por gruesas nubes de lluvia y el tétrico ambiente que flotaba alrededor de la propiedad acordonada; un edificio alto con paredes de cristal que parecía realmente lujoso. Harry se preguntó, sólo por un segundo, si Draco había vuelto a casa con ese espantoso clima y en medio de esa oscuridad. Estaba algo preocupado, pero su enojo era más grande en ese instante así que lo dejó pasar.

—Potter, gracias a Merlín —, le saludó Charles, uno de sus compañeros aurores, con expresión horrorizada. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como la de un fantasma y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar y que se contenía sólo para no quedar en ridículo. Harry supo que la situación era grave. Tal vez peor que el caso anterior.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos hasta el momento? —Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba al edificio con Charles a su costado.

—La victima ha sido Jo Craggy, treinta años de edad. Estudió en Hogwarts y luego se especializó en el comercio de ingredientes para pociones que es de dónde proviene su fortuna. Su esposa, Linda, de quién se estaba divorciando, volvió a recoger unas cosas y lo encontró en la cama, muerto. O tal vez debería decir que encontró lo que quedaba de él. —Harry se detuvo un segundo para mirar al hombre de forma interrogante. Charles respondió de inmediato: —Carne y huesos fue todo lo que quedó de Craggy. Tuvimos que analizar los restos para identificarlo.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras pasaban junto a un grupo de aurores y medimagos que intentaban tranquilizar a la ahora viuda señora Craggy. Era un alivio que su trabajo no consistiera en intentar hacer sentir mejor a la sollozante mujer o intentar sacarle información, nunca había sido bueno tratando con mujeres y mucho menos con mujeres que lloraban, cómo bien había demostrado durante quinto año, con Cho Chang. Así que, con la tranquilidad de saber que su trabajo era lidiar con cosas con las que sí podía, se adentró en el edificio.

El lugar se encontraba apenas iluminado por las luces del pasillo principal que daba hacia las escaleras. La recepción se encontraba ocupada por un hombre menudo de aproximadamente cincuenta años, enfundado en una bata para dormir y temblando como las hojas al viento en el exterior mientras daba algunas explicaciones a otro grupo de aurores. Pero además de eso, parecía que el silencio reinaba en el edificio. Harry y Charles llegaron al tercer piso sin más inconvenientes. Las luces de algunos apartamentos estaban encendidas. Probablemente, el resto de los residentes habían sido alertados por todo el alboroto y no podían dormir sabiendo que había alguien o _algo_ , asesinando gente y dejando únicamente las sangrantes sobras de piel, hueso y carne.

La puerta del apartamento trecientos uno se encontraba entreabierta y las luces estaban encendidas. Los aurores entraban y salían presurosos, con expresiones perturbadas y manos temblorosas. Harry los observó durante un momento, pensando en que la escena debía ser realmente horrible si todos lucían de esa manera. El corazón del joven auror comenzó a latir con fuerza, tal vez debía prepararse mentalmente si tenía que ver en persona lo que quedaba de Jo Craggy.

Harry pasó saliva pesadamente y entró.

En primera instancia, todo parecía en orden. La sala de estar estaba ordenada; los libros estaban en el librero, los abrigos en el perchero y los zapatos junto a la puerta. Harry vio cómo un grupo de aurores inspeccionaba una solitaria copa de vino a medio beber sobre la mesita frente al sofá y pensó que era extraño que un hombre bebiera solo antes de que un extraño y familiar aroma lo golpeara y lo distrajera. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta que identificó la fuente del aroma; un grupo de tres velas aromáticas sobre la chimenea cuyos pabilos estaban ennegrecidas por el uso. _Bueno, solo no estaba._ Pensó con una extraña e irritante sensación creciendo dentro de su pecho.

Charles lo guio por todo el piso que estaba infestado de aurores ocupados hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación principal que era flanqueada por Marcus y Natalia. Ambos lucían relativamente tranquilos, Harry los conocía de algunos años y sabía que su temperamento era bueno, especialmente en situaciones horrorosas.

—No sabía que te habían asignado el caso. Espero que estés preparado para lo que hay del otro lado de la puerta —, le saludó Marcus antes de darle un apretón de manos. —Es una de las cosas más horribles que he presenciado en los últimos años.

—¿Tan mal está? —, preguntó Harry depositando un beso en la mejilla de Natalia.

—Creemos que ha sido devorado por un hombre lobo —, informó Natalia con expresión profesional. —O que fue maldecido con algún encantamiento de magia oscura que no podemos localizar. Ligamos este crimen directamente con los últimos cuatro que hemos tenido, por su similitud. ¿Te han entregado la carpeta? Creemos que estamos lidiando con asesino en serie o algo similar.

—Un asesino en serie... —, meditó Harry, recordando que esa mañana le había llegado la carpeta con los cuatro asesinatos ocurridos en los últimos meses. Le habían asignado el caso después de que el auror a cargo se hubiera convertido en la víctima número tres. Harry, por supuesto, no había hojeado el archivo, había estado un poco ocupado atendiendo a su visita con sus manos y su boca. —¿Tenemos un perfil común de las víctimas?

Charles negó.

—Tenemos a una estudiante de medimagia, un abogado, un auror y un vendedor. Veinte, cuarenta y dos, treinta y treinta y un años, respectivamente. Ninguno se conocía y tampoco parece que tengan conocidos en común. Probablemente estemos tratando con un loco que escoge a sus víctimas al azar.

—O una bestia realmente hambrienta... —, reflexionó Harry mientras una imagen de piel pálida y manos deliciosamente cálidas llegaba a su mente, directamente de su baúl de los recuerdos de unas horas antes. —Voy a entrar. —Anunció y todos se apartaron de la puerta.

Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, Harry la abrió lentamente. Las bisagras rechinaron y la oscuridad del interior de la habitación fue cediendo lentamente, mientras era contrarrestada por la luz del pasillo. Las sombras trepaban por las paredes, formando figuras extrañas y perturbadoras y la pestilencia a sangre y muerte era tan denso que Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía sólo por un segundo. Con los ojos entrecerrados para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, Harry se adentró en la habitación hasta que sus desgastados zapatos sintieron algo pegajoso debajo, justo frente a la silueta de la cama. No era necesaria más luz para saber que lo que se encontraba sobre ella era apenas un torso destrozado del que sólo quedaban algunas costillas y algo de carne. Harry llevó su mano derecha al bolcillo interior de su túnica y luchando contra el impulso de taparse la nariz para evitar el hedor, sacó su varita de él. Con un movimiento de muñeca y un encantamiento no verbal, la habitación se iluminó con luz ultravioleta que permitió ver a Harry el desastre que era en realidad aquella escena del crimen; las paredes estaban manchadas con imposibles cantidades de sangre, al igual que los edredones bajo el cuerpo destrozado. Era una escena espantosa, pero Harry podía perfectamente con ella, la guerra no había pasado en vano para él.

Un resplandor púrpura llamó la atención de Harry, a los pies de la cama.

—Supongo que es momento de empezar, — anunció. —¿Por qué no van a inspeccionar el resto de la casa, en caso que de podamos encontrar más pistas? También necesito el informe sobre la entrevista a la esposa de la víctima. —, sus compañeros asintieron.

Los tres aurores se apartaron de la habitación y Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado, después de apagar la luz violeta y conjurar un lumos común y corriente. Una vez que se aseguró de que nadie volvería, caminó de vuelta a la cama, ahora incapaz de ocultar el desagrado que le causaba estar frente a tal masa de sangre coagulada y carne, era realmente grotesco. Una vez junto a la cama, Harry conjuró sobre sus manos un hechizo impermeabilizante que era la parodia mágica de los guantes de látex de los muggles y se inclinó para recoger el pequeño objeto metálico que había reflejado la luz ultravioleta.

Se trataba de un gemelo de plata.

Harry sujetó el accesorio con sumo cuidado, sentía los dedos fríos por el encantamiento impermeabilizante, pero era realmente eficaz para evitar mancharse de sangre. Con un pase de su varita, Harry limpió el gemelo que se encontraba cubierto casi en su totalidad de rojo, mientras pensaba que, de haberse manchado más, le hubiera sido imposible distinguirlo a la primera. Cuando estuvo completamente limpio y reluciente, Harry observó en su relieve una serpiente de plata con ojos de esmeralda bastante conocida.

Harry inhaló profundo, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado y abrumado. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, sintiendo cómo su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho. El joven auror escuchó algunos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y rápidamente metió el gemelo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, esperando que, cuando alguno de sus compañeros abriera la puerta, la culpa y el nerviosismo no se le notaran en la cara.


	2. Consejo

El ministerio de magia inglés se encontraba prácticamente vacío a esa hora y los pocos magos y brujas que aún deambulaban por allí no tardarían en marcharse.

Harry era uno de ellos.

Sentado sobre su incómoda silla en su cubículo en el departamento de aurores y con un montón de papeles que pronto terminaría de revisar, el joven héroe del mundo mágico se estiraba, cansado del trabajo de oficina. Llevaba, de manera literal, horas en la misma posición y sólo había podido tomarse un descanso de treinta minutos a la hora del almuerzo antes de tener que volver a sentarse por muchas horas más y en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa.

Harry miró las fotografías esparcidas por sobre la madera del escritorio, los sonrientes rostros de las víctimas de los asesinatos más brutales de los últimos años, desde que Voldemort había caído por sus propias manos. Personas que habían dejado de serlo para transformarse en masas irreconocibles de pestilente sangre coagulada y mechones de cabello. Harry se preguntó qué es lo que habría pasado por la mente de todas las víctimas cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a... bueno, _eso_. Seguramente había sido desagradable.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Harry? Creí que ya te habías ido a casa. —El rostro de Hermione apareció por el marco de la puerta, su cabello castaño demasiado alborotado y despeinado aún sujetado sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy terminando con estos papeles.

—¿No ha habido ningún avance con el caso?

Harry negó mientras terminaba de apilar los papeles dentro de los folders y los cerraba. Eran tantos que se desbordaban pero con un simple conjuro el joven auror logró mantenerlos en su lugar y apilar archivo sobre archivo. Montones de pergamino amarillento y sucio por las veces que había sido manipulado.

—Sea quién sea que está haciendo esto, no ha dejado evidencia.

—Me parece sorprendente que exista alguien capaz de pasar por sobre tus habilidades de rastreo —, dijo ella con clara preocupación. Harry no se sentía especialmente hábil cómo auror, pero algunas cosas aprendió en la academia y la gente solía decir que era muy bueno en su trabajo.

—De todas formas, no ha habido otro ataque en las últimas semanas, no desde que me asignaron el caso.

—Probablemente está asustado de que lo atrapes.

—O no ha encontrado otra víctima potencial.

—Escuché que las víctimas no tenían nada en común.

—No sabía que a los inefables les habían pasado el archivo.

—Kingsley está desesperado. Por supuesto, yo me encuentro demasiado ocupada con mi postulación como ministro y no puedo participar en el caso. Pero si necesitas algo, cualquier información que necesites que analice, puedes contar conmigo, como siempre, lo sabes.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga quién estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, vistiendo un traje muggle que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura curvilínea. En ella no había rastro del rostro infantil con que Harry la conoció, algunos años atrás, pero él sabía, que sin importar el tiempo, ella siempre estaría allí para él.

Así que le supo un poco amargo no poder _decirle_. No poder confiar en ella.

—Por supuesto. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa a cenar? Ron ya debe haber vuelto de la tienda.

—Oh, bueno, me encantaría pero...

—No me digas —, Hermione sonrió de manera cómplice. —Otra cita con Malfoy.

Harry asintió, sus mejillas morenas tiñéndose de rojo por la vergüenza.

—Es... me gusta estar con él. Lo siento.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo entiendo, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Cuando Ron y yo comenzamos a salir prácticamente no te veíamos. El amor es maravilloso, ¿no lo crees?

El rubor de Harry se hizo aún más profundo. Le parecía maravillosa la manera en que Hermione casi siempre lograba ver a través de él. No le había dicho a nadie que amaba a Draco, ni si quiera al rubio, pero suponía que sus acciones decían más que las palabras. Llevaban juntos dos años, dos años en los que Harry se había encargado de darle todo lo que estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, entre afecto emocional y objetos materiales y él sabía que Draco era feliz. Él era feliz. Draco significaba para él una nueva etapa en su vida, una donde podía ser quién quisiera, libre de las imposiciones de cualquiera. No había más profecías que lo involucraran, ni un señor oscuro por destruir, así que se había dedicado a ser él mismo y a cuidar de Draco como su persona más valiosa. Literalmente, Harry sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él, que no podría vivir sin el rubio y aunque él sabía que probablemente se debía a _esa_ parte de Draco que nadie, además de él y su familia, conocía, más bien le importaba poco.

Sin embargo, había un límite para todo y Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había incluso un límite para el amor que se podía sentir por una persona, porque si no era así, existía el riesgo de quedar ciego y no ver más allá de ese amor.

Y Harry no podía correr ese riesgo ¿verdad?

—Mione... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —la repentina seriedad de Harry hizo que la sonrisa maternal de Hermione se desvaneciera. Ella asintió. —¿Qué harías si llegaras a saber que alguien a quien quieres está haciendo cosas que no debería? Quiero decir, cosas que normalmente alguien consideraría malas.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, como meditando.

—¿Ron está metido en algo extraño?

Preguntó y Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No que yo sepa.

—¿De qué clase de cosas malas estamos hablando, Harry?

—Bueno... De nada en específico. Ya sabes, los chicos en el cuartel hablan demasiado y uno escucha historias por aquí y por allá. Alguien hizo esa pregunta y yo me di cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta.

—Mm... Creo que si sabemos que una persona que queremos está haciendo cosas que sabemos que no le convienen, es nuestro deber intentar corregir el camino que ha tomado. Por difícil que sea. En realidad, creo que si fueras tú, sabrías como ponerle fin, así que no te preocupes demasiado, tu sentido de la justicia siempre ha sido inquebrantable.

Harry asintió en silencio, mirando las carpetas apiladas sobre su escritorio. Quiso preguntarle a Hermione que es lo que ella hubiera hecho en caso de descubrir que esa persona que tanto quiere se ha convertido en un asesino. Sabe que ella podría darle una buena respuesta, pero en realidad, está aterrado de escucharla así que no preguntó.

—Deberíamos irnos —, dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y para su alivio, Hermione no se opuso a terminar con esa extraña conversación. Ella realmente parecía confiar en que él podría lidiar con una situación similar y no parece sospechar ni un poco. —Es bastante tarde.

—Para la próxima, asegúrate de llevar a Draco a casa. Cenaremos los cuatro.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo haría si Ron pudiera aceptar de una vez por todas que estoy saliendo con él.

—Sabes que él y Draco jamás se han llevado muy bien, deja que se conozcan un poco más.

La charla continuó durante todo el camino hacia el elevador y luego hacia las chimeneas del atrio, hasta que finalmente, Harry y Hermione se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

Había un límite incluso para el amor que se podía sentir hacia una persona.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que no era así para él.


	3. Deseo

—Vamos, mételo rápido.

La voz de Harry irrumpió en el silencio de la noche, atravesando la oscuridad como un relámpago. El sonido húmedo del contacto físico era lo único que se escuchaba momentos después mientras el moreno, con la espalda contra las sábanas mojadas con semen y sudor, se retorcía por el placer carnal que le provocaban los besos de Draco contra su cuello.

Como si deliberadamente hubiera ignorado su petición, Draco acarició su piel desnuda y ardiente con sus siempre frías manos y le besó hasta el alma, usando dientes y lengua mientras Harry, sin pudor alguno, gemía y jadeaba, rogando por más, siempre por más.

Estar con Draco era cómo ser el amante de un dios del sexo. Desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que, sin importar si estaba arriba o abajo, cada experiencia era única e irrepetiblemente placentera, que no había ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra que lo hiciera sentir así, nunca, y vaya que Harry había tenido bastantes compañeros sexuales después de que su relación con Ginny fracasara. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Draco llegó a su vida que Harry descubrió lo que significaba el verdadero placer. El placer de poseer y ser poseído, en tantas y tan diversas formas que todo se volvía una locura.

Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera cuando tu amante era mitad veela. Sus encantos naturales podían ponerte erecto en cuestión de segundos y sus feromonas hacerte caer de rodillas y rogar siempre por más. Sin embargo, no era sólo cuestión de atracción, sino de placer también. Estar cerca de un veela podía ser agradable, pero mantener relaciones sexuales con uno era el cielo y Harry lo sabía de primera mano.

—Pareces realmente impaciente. Me encanta. —Draco susurró a su oído con voz ronca y sensual. Los vellos de Harry se pusieron de punta y su entrepierna dio un respingo.

—Han sido siglos. —Intentó excusarse, aún con la mente nublada, restregándose sin pudor contra el cuerpo de su amante.

Draco soltó una carcajadita juguetona que no hizo más que encender más al joven auror.

—Ha sido sólo una semana.

—Una jodida semana de mierda. No quiero estar lejos de ti nunca más. Vamos, ahora fóllame.

Draco soltó un gruñido que era casi animal y Harry pudo oler, casi de inmediato, el dulce aroma de sus feromonas antes de ser penetrado de una sola estocada, el líquido pre seminal del pene del veela usado como único lubricante. Era realmente gratificante para Harry saber que no era el único perdiendo la cabeza por _eso_.

Harry pudo sentir cómo las paredes de su interior iban cediendo poco a poco. Cómo el pene de Draco se abría paso. Pudo sentir cada vena en su glande y la dureza de su cabeza y era simplemente delicioso. Pudo sentir como su interior ardía y palpitaba y la sensación se incrementó cuando, de un solo golpe, Draco dio contra su delicada y ya muy estimulada próstata.

Harry casi se corrió solo por eso.

—Estás tan apretado. Tan caliente.

Dijo Draco con los dientes apretados y Harry solo pudo afirmar con un gruñido lujurioso que se perdió en la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. El pene de Draco entraba y salía de él, golpeándolo en su punto dulce sin piedad y Harry se aferró a su espalda pálida cubierta de salado sudor.

—Más, Draco, más.

Draco le respondió con un beso húmedo y acelerando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Harry, en un impulso por sentirse mejor, enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy y levantó la cabeza para mordisquear el cuello de su amante. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que Draco detestaba ser marcado, pero Harry simplemente no podía reprimir el impulso de dejar algo en él que le gritara al mundo que tenía dueño, que le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Por supuesto, Draco no protestó cuando los dientes de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la delicada piel de su cuello y mucho menos cuando comenzó a succionar, sino todo lo contrario.

Con un movimiento hábil y demostrando una vez más las extraordinarias habilidades de su herencia veela, Draco tomó a Harry de las nalgas y lo levantó de la cama con una facilidad casi monstruosa para penetrarlo de pie. Harry se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Draco mientras sentía su miembro ir aún más dentro de él, arrancándole de la boca un jadeo de placer. La gravedad y la posición estaban haciendo un trabajo extraordinario y Harry pensó que realmente iba a correrse en cualquier momento, sin si quiera tocar su pene aprisionado entre sus abdómenes.

—Tan adentro, estás tan dentro de mí, joder.

Era increíble como el placer podía convertir al salvador del mundo mágico en una zorra bocafloja, pero ese pequeño detalle más bien le importaba una mierda siempre y cuando pudiera follar con Draco hasta el final de los tiempos. Harry sólo esperaba que Draco pensara igual, su química sexual era realmente explosiva.

—Vamos, cariño, córrete para mí. —Draco le dijo con una voz tan lasciva que Harry no pudo reprimirse mucho más.

Se corrió prácticamente a chorros sobre su abdomen, mientras Draco aún usaba sus brazos y sus caderas para hacerlo subir y bajar sobre la longitud de su pene. Una sensación electrizante cubrió todo el cuerpo de Harry mientras su orgasmo se extendía a cada estocada contra su próstata y se incrementó cuando sintió que Draco se corría dentro de su cuerpo, dejando su interior viscoso y deliciosamente caliente y aunque la sensación que dejó el semen de Draco en su interior era increíble, no era la mejor parte.

Cuando Draco se entrega a sus instintos, como hizo en aquel momento, su herencia tomaba fuerza y se mostraba en su estado puro; su piel resplandecía, sus feromonas eran aún más fuertes, sus uñas crecían cómo garras y de su espalda, un par de bellísimas alas de color negro emergían y se desplegaban en un espectáculo de plumas tornasol. Sus facciones se volvían salvajes, pero no por eso menos hermosas y Harry amaba esa parte, porque cuando Draco se corría dentro de él o sobre él, siempre usaba sus colmillos para morderlo, para marcarlo como su compañero.

—Joder...

Draco los dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro. Su pene resbaló fuera del cuerpo de Harry quién no pudo evitar sentirse un poco vacío y solitario, al menos hasta que el cuerpo de Draco lo cubrió con su calor, acurrucando su cabeza de preciosos cabellos rubios contra su endurecido pecho, resultado de arduas tardes de entrenamiento físico. Harry estaba en forma por su trabajo, por supuesto, pero también porque temía no gustarle a Draco quién, simplemente por su herencia, poseía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por un artesano en mármol.

Las facciones de veela de Draco se desvanecieron lentamente, conforme se relajaba. Fue en ese momento, en que ambos se encontraban recostados en medio de la oscuridad y con los residuos de un orgasmo aún en su sistema, que Harry sintió la necesidad de soltar las palabras que llevaban dentro de su cabeza desde hacía algunos meses y que no había sido capaz de pronunciar. Un «te amo» que le nacía desde las entrañas y que le estaba quemando por dentro.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, Draco se levantó de un salto.

—Merlín. ¿Qué hora es?

Harry no respondió, Draco invocó un _tempus_ no verbal y en aire flotaron los números 20:00 que hicieron que el rubio saltara definitivamente fuera de la cama.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido e irritado.

—¿No ibas a quedarte?

—No, no hoy.

Respondió el rubio, recogiendo su ropa rápidamente del suelo.

—¿Por qué?

Draco pareció dudarlo por un segundo, casi como si estuviera _buscando_ un buen pretexto dentro de su cabeza.

—Tengo una cita —. Respondió finalmente.

—¿Una cita?

Harry se incorporó en la cama con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras los celos invadían su cuerpo a tal velocidad que le fue imposible frenarlos. Sentía que su corazón pesaba demasiado y estaba tan enojado que su cuerpo se había puesto caliente. Era una sensación realmente desagradable y Harry la detestaba tanto que sentía asco de sí mismo. Había estado temiendo eso desde que habían comenzado a quitarse la ropa bajo los efectos de los candentes besos que solían compartir. Rara vez era la ocasión en que Draco decidía quedarse a pasar la noche o si quiera a acurrucarse, dándole a Harry la sensación de ser que un compañero sexual más que un novio y lo odiaba, realmente lo detestaba _._

 _¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?_ _¿A hacer qué?_ Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza cada que el calor de Draco se apartaba de la desnudez de su cuerpo y desaparecía con la misma velocidad que un jodido relámpago, a veces incluso sin dar explicaciones.

Repentinamente, el rostro sonriente de la alumna de medimagia asesinada seis meses atrás apareció en su cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron a Draco. Draco, tan angelical, tan apacible.

 _¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?_ _¿A hacer qué?_ Las preguntas se repetían.

—Una cita de negocios, Potter —, respondió el rubio rodando los ojos. —No me mires de esa manera, sabes que odio cuando te pones así.

—No estoy de ninguna manera —, respondió pero sus dientes estaban tan apretados por la furia que las apalabras se sentían forzadas y le dolía la quijada.

Draco se detuvo frente la cama, con su gloriosa desnudez cubierta por el montón de túnicas que cargaban entre sus brazos. Le miró usando esa mirada que siempre usaba cuando tenía la razón y cuando estaba especialmente fastidiado de tenerla.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. Detente, realmente asustas cuando te comportas de esa manera.

Harry bufó antes de cubrirse con las sábanas. Sus manos temblaban un poco.

—¿Con quién es la cita?

Preguntó con la cabeza sobre la almohada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mientras Draco se vestía.

—Con Blaise.

—¿Zabini? —, preguntó con incredulidad. —Debes estar bromeando.

—¿Por qué lo estaría? Blaise es uno de mis socios más fuertes y vino desde Italia para hablar conmigo sobre un nuevo y mejorado plan de negocios.

—Lo que yo creo es que vino desde Italia sólo para follar contigo.

Draco, quién se encontraba abotonando su camisa, se detuvo en el último botón para mirarlo. Harry pudo ver a través de sus orbes grises la furia animal del veela que a la hora de tener sexo podía ser hermoso, pero cuando se enojaba, eran tan horripilante que no podía ser descrito. Unas horribles manchas negras comenzaron a surgir debajo de sus ojos y unas grietas extrañas flanquearon sus mejillas, pero Harry no se dejó intimidar, ni si quiera por las garras y los colmillos.

—Pues lo que creas me importa una mierda.

Al hablar Harry pudo observar sus afilados colmillos asomar de su boca y no pudo evitar pensar en la facilidad con la que lo despedazarían si Draco realmente _quisiera_ hacerle daño. A veces era fácil para él olvidar lo malvado y sanguinario que podía ser un veela cuando lucían tan hermosos cómo un ángel, cuando les amabas tanto que dolía.

Draco terminó de vestirse y de calzarse los zapatos y Harry lo vio tomar su varita de la mesita de noche, dispuesto a marcharse. Se sentía incapaz de dejarlo partir de esa manera, mucho menos si iba a encontrarse con Zabini después de eso, pero se sentía demasiado cansado de ser despreciado de esa manera. ¿Acaso Harry no había hecho todo lo necesario para ganarse su amor? ¿Qué más tenía que entregarle aparte del cuerpo, el alma, el corazón y la mente para que le correspondiera? ¿Por qué Draco no entendía que se sentía inseguro? ¿Por qué no entendía que no quería perderlo? ¿Qué se moriría si lo abandonara?

Harry estaba aterrado, no podía dejarlo ir de esa forma, así que, cuando Draco tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, la selló con un encantamiento no verbal y sin varita. Draco intentó abrirla a la fuerza y luego usando su propia varita pero nada de lo que hiciera serviría, Harry sabía demasiados trucos de auror como para que un simple _alohomora_ lo burlara.

—Déjame ir, Potter.

Harry se puso de pie, importándole poco que aún estuviera desnudo y caminó hasta él con la mejor expresión de arrepentimiento que se sabía. Sí, había hablado de más y probablemente había ofendido a Draco, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto de dudar de las intenciones de Zabini, con quién Draco había estado saliendo antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la delgada silueta del veela. —Lo siento, Draco, pero es que no puedo evitar ponerme celoso de él. Yo... no sé qué haría sin ti, si me dejaras, no lo soportaría... — _Por qué te amo tanto._ Quiso decir, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que su declaración probablemente luciría como chantaje si lo hiciera.

Draco no respondió de inmediato y Harry comenzó a creer que tal vez tendría que rogar de rodillas su perdón cuando finalmente sintió los delgados dedos de Draco rodear su cintura de manera cariñosa.

—Siempre has sido tan corto de luces, Harry. —Le dijo, pero su voz sonaba tan dulce que Harry sólo pudo enterrar su cabeza en su pecho. Las palabras «Te amo» cada vez más nítidas y fuertes en la punta de su lengua. —Eres muy importante para mí, lo sabes. Y si decidiera estar con otra persona, ten por seguro que te lo diría. Jamás haría algo como engañarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

Por alguna razón, esas palabras no fueron consuelo para el joven auror quién esperaba oír que _jamás_ sería abandonado. Para él, estaba implícita la idea de que existía la posibilidad de ser cambiando por alguien más y ese hecho le hizo sentirse enfermo de celos y decepción. ¿Por qué Draco no podía entender que Harry no podía vivir sin él? ¿Por qué era Harry el único sufriendo ante la idea de tener que separarse? ¿Acaso no apreciaba _todo_ lo que hacía por él?

Sin embargo y aunque realmente quería preguntarle a Draco todas esas cosas, decidió callar. No quería hacer el problema más grande, no quería que Draco se enojara con él. Quería poder escribirle a la mañana siguiente y quedar con él para almorzar, quería dar un paseo con él por el Londres muggles y quería seguir disfrutando del deseo y la lujuria que experimentaba cuando dormían juntos. Quería que Draco siguiera siendo suyo y quería seguir perteneciéndole.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan doloroso?


	4. Celos

El cristal del portarretratos se reventó contra el suelo, esparciendo sus pequeños trozos por todo el suelo. El sonido fue estrepitoso en medio de la oficina de Harry y su eco golpeó en cada una de las paredes, dramatizando el efecto de algo que no había sido más que un accidente.

Un accidente.

Harry se levantó de su silla con la frente llena de sudor y los dientes demasiado apretados mientras maldecía y despotricaba contra el maldito portarretratos. Ese maldito portarretratos con esa maldita foto de mierda en la jodida esquina de su jodido escritorio, al alcance de sus distraídos movimientos.

Fue un accidente, por supuesto. Harry no tenía intenciones de dejarlo caer, por muy enojado que se encontrara. Por muchas ganas de estrellarlo que sintiera. Simplemente había sucedido, se había caído y ahora estaba completamente arruinado.

Harry se arrodilló junto a los trozos de cristal y tomó la fotografía que entre ellos descansaba. La tomó ignorando los filosos bordes de cristal y la sacudió.

Hizo un gesto de desprecio al mirarla.

No era la primera vez que Harry se sentía de esa manera. No era la primera vez que se sentía tan enojado, tan estúpido. Como una jodida burla. De lo que sí era la primera vez, era la forma en que se sintió cuando miró el rostro de Draco, aún plasmado en una estúpida fotografía. Era la primera vez que no se tranquilizaba inmediatamente después de verlo, era la primera vez que no se sentía como si todo fuera perfecto, cómo si fueran perfectos. Sino todo lo contrario.

Harry se puso de pie estrujando la fotografía entre sus dedos. La escena de aquella hermosa tarde de primavera en que Harry le había pedido formalizar y Draco había aceptado. Ambos vistiendo ropas ligeras, Draco incluso un sombrero bastante bonito para proteger su sensible piel de veela. Había sido una tarde perfecta, con clima cálido y una brisa reconfortante. Pero Harry sólo podía recordarla de color rojo.

Consciente de que de que debía controlar su temperamento, el joven auror volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Dejó la fotografía dentro de uno de los cajones y extendió las manos sobre la lisa madera del mueble frente a él. Harry abrió y cerró los puños una y otra vez, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Él nunca había sido así de explosivo, o tal vez sí, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que había empeorado cuando había comenzado a salir con Draco. El sentimiento de posesión se hizo tan grande que fue imposible guardarlo dentro de su pecho.

En realidad, había una razón para que Harry estuviera en ese estado. Una bastante buena, o eso es lo que él creía. ¿De qué otra manera podía reaccionar si _su_ Draco estaba en una cita con Blaise Zabini? Blaise Zabini quien no parecía querer volver a Italia pronto y que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para apartar a Draco de su lado. Draco quién sabía de sus intenciones y aún así se negaba a dejar de verlo. ¿Es que acaso el veela no era consciente de que Harry estaba guardando _ese_ secreto aún a costas de su trabajo, de su reputación? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo enojar de esa manera?

Harry había dejado pasar esa situación un par de veces, aún en contra de su voluntad. No quería que Draco se cansará de él, de sus _celos enfermizos_ cómo el rubio los llamaba. Por supuesto, para Draco era fácil juzgarlo, no era él el que estaba saliendo con un mago cuya mitad de su herencia de sangre lo volvía terriblemente irresistible para todo el maldito universo. No era él el que vivía con miedo de perder lo que más amaba y el pasado promiscuo de Draco tampoco era de mucha ayuda. Aparentemente, desde que Draco había descubierto su herencia a los dieciséis, no había hecho más que aprovechar al máximo sus genes y engatusar a su capricho de turno.

Harry se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla y con un suspiro clavo sus ojos en los archivos que hasta hacía unos minutos antes, se encontraba fingiendo que revisaba. Sus ojos fueron del sonriente rostro de la joven alumna de medimagia hasta el rostro duro del cuarentón fabricante de pociones. Ambas víctimas de un caso que no se había resuelto. Víctimas del ataque brutal de una bestia aparentemente furiosa, sanguinaria. Una bestia fuera de control.

Harry llevó una de sus manos hasta su bolsillo de donde extrajo el gemelo de plata que había recogido de la última escena del crimen. El gemelo de plata con una serpiente tallada a mano y ojos de esmeralda. Lujoso, exclusivo. Propiedad de Draco Malfoy. Harry lo miró detenidamente, pensando en lo que hubiera sucedió si alguien más lo hubiera encontrado antes y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y lo mordisqueó nerviosamente mientras volvía a sudar, esta vez por una razón completamente diferente.

Ocultar la evidencia podía ser realmente agotador.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Con un movimiento torpe de manos, Harry abrió la abrió y de manera casi inmediata se adentró un pequeño avión de papel amarillento que aterrizó frente a él, sobre el montón de papeles, evidencia y fotografías.

La nota era de Draco y decía:

 _Pospongamos nuestra cena del día de hoy._

 _Draco._

La furia que Harry creía extinta regresó con más fuerza que antes, quemándole las venas y la piel. Draco no se había tomado la molestia de darle una razón para cancelar su cita, ni si quiera le había dedicado un te quiero. Nada. No le había dicho más que siete palabras. Siete palabras que alimentaron sus celos como la leña al fuego.

Estaba con Zabini, tenía que estarlo, no había otra explicación para que Draco lo dejara plantado por primera vez desde que habían formalizado. Que lo abandonara después del sexo era una cosa a lo que _casi_ se había acostumbrado, plantarlo tan descaradamente para encontrarse con su jodido amante era otra.

Amante.

 _Vamos, Harry. Relájate. Estás pensando demasiado las cosas._ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza que sonaba mucho más cómo él. _Draco no te haría algo así. Lo sabes, él no sería capaz. Nunca... Zabini, él en cambio es capaz de eso y mucho más. Él y todos los otros, todo lo que desean es arrebatarte a tu Draco. Sí. Zabini es el jodido problema. El jodido problema._

Harry llevó el gemelo de plata hasta su boca y lo mordisqueó aún cuando el sabor metálico similar al de la sangre le hizo chasquear la lengua. Las líneas de la serpiente se sentían amorfas bajo su lengua y la sensación fría del metal era tan reconfortante que no tuvo intención de detenerse cuando comenzó a morder con más fuerza.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron una vez más a las fotografías de los casos sin resolver a su cargo justo cuando su colmillo terminó por abollar el gemelo. Deformándolo.

Tal vez era momento de hablar con Kingsley.


	5. Monstruo

—Entonces, todo debe estar listo para cuando termine el año. Nuestras acciones deberían crecer hasta un diez por ciento. No vas a arrepentirte de esto, Draco, de verdad es el mejor negocio de nuestras vidas.

Draco sonrió y tomó la mano extendida que Blaise le ofrecía. El hombre le correspondió atrayéndolo hacia él y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo que rápidamente pasó de un contacto amistoso y casual a algo mucho más íntimo.

Draco se apartó sin nada de tacto.

—No hagas eso. —Le advirtió con voz firme y ojos duros cómo el acero. —Sabes que ahora estoy con Harry.

—Ah, Potter, por supuesto. —Respondió Blaise con un toque de burla en su voz. —¿Cuándo vas a dejar de fingir fidelidad? Todos saben que no eres de ese tipo.

Impasible, como si estuvieran hablando del clima, Draco dio media vuelta para comenzar a guardar sus papeles dentro de su portafolio de negocios. No iba a dejar que Blaise agotara su paciencia, no cuando, últimamente, el veela se sentía tan sensible e irritado. Lo último que necesitaba era atacar a alguien en su forma de bestia y que los rumores de que él era el monstruo que había asesinado a al menos cinco personas en los últimos meses crecieran. El ministerio, que tenía registro de todos los magos con sangre de bestia ya lo tenía en la mira y estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que en realidad no se metían con él era por Harry.

—¿Fingir? Nadie está fingiendo nada, Blaise. Escogí a Harry como mi compañero y no pienso traicionarlo. —El rostro de incredulidad de Blaise fue suficiente para que Draco sonriera internamente, triunfante.

—Dijiste que jamás elegirías un compañero. Que no estabas hecho para ese tipo de vida. ¡Me votaste con ese pretexto!

—Si, bueno, las cosas cambian.

—Ni si quiera se lo has presentado a tus padres. Ellos jamás van a aceptarlo.

—Dudo mucho que mi padre pueda presentar resistencia desde prisión y mamá, bueno, hace tiempo que dejé de hacer todo para complacerla.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Oh, lo hago.

—¿Qué hay de todas esas noches en que salimos?

—¿Disculpa? No fueron más que citas de trabajo.

—¡Sé cómo me mirabas!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Dios, Blaise, no dejes que mi esencia de veela te afecte demasiado. Nadie te estaba mirando de ninguna manera. Sólo eras tú _deseando_ que te mirara.

—Sé lo que vi.

—Ese es el problema con los magos cómo tú. No tienen un mínimo de resistencia al aura veela y son tan vulnerables que comienzan a creer y sentir cosas que no son reales.

Draco cerró su portafolio de un golpe, bastante irritado. Siempre había odiado _esa_ parte de ser un veela. Jamás podía estar seguro de que era genuinamente amado, de que lo que sentían por él iba más allá de la sobrehumana atracción que poseía. Y era una mierda. Había salido con decenas de chicos y chicas sin voluntad que de inmediato se habían rendido a sus pies. Blaise había sido una de esas personas. Draco había estado enamorado de él en el colegio sin ser correspondido, el jodido Blaise siempre se había creído mejor que él, pero luego, al igual que los demás, terminó por sucumbir. Era tan dócil cómo un cachorrito entrenado y no había nada que no hiciera por Draco, la primera señal de que, definitivamente, sólo estaba viendo al veela. La parte angelical del veela.

—¿Y crees que Potter es diferente? ¿Crees que es lo suficientemente especial cómo poder resistirse a tu aura veela? No seas imbécil, Draco.

Harry había sido un caso completamente diferente. La excepción. Cómo todo en la jodida vida del héroe del mundo mágico. De la misma manera en que había podido resistirse a la _imperius_ en cuarto año, Harry demostró tener una resistencia arrolladora a sus encantos veela. No hacía nada de lo que Draco ordenaba, ni si quiera por complacer, lo miraba de la misma manera en que lo había mirado a lo largo de los años que llevaban conociéndose: Cómo si fuera mejor que él.

Al principio había sido molesto y hasta cierto punto, para Draco, se había vuelto una especie de reto conquistarlo. Pero como todo lo relacionado con Potter, las cosas no salieron según el plan y había sido Draco el que había terminado por caer y había estado tan aterrado que había intentado poner distancia entre ellos; nunca quedándose a dormir en la misma cama, negándose a salir con sus amigos o presentarle a los suyos, guardando el secreto de su herencia veela. Y tal vez debía admitir que había sido algo cruel, pero para alguien que dijo que jamás se enamoraría, en realidad estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Una cosa había llevado a otra. De alguna manera, en algún punto, Draco le había confesado a Harry que era parte veela y de ahí las cosas simplemente habían crecido. Por supuesto, Draco a veces se protegía detrás del muro que inconsciente había construido, porque de cierta manera se negaba a dejar ir su libertad, pero Harry lo entendía y jamás le había reclamado nada.

Sólo había una cosa que hacía enojar a Harry.

Draco lo había descubierto rápidamente. Las primeras señales habían sido apenas visibles, tan pequeñas que, de haberse tratado de cualquier otra persona, una persona más ingenua, seguramente no se habría dado cuenta.

Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico y vencedor de señores tenebrosos era un hombre celoso y terriblemente posesivo.

Draco, que había pasado años intentando encontrarle un defecto al hombre, simplemente se encontró con que ese defecto realmente le fascinaba. Le encantaba cómo le miraba, cómo si quisiera esconderlo en su habitación y no dejarlo salir jamás para que nadie más lo viera. Le encantaba cómo hablaba de él, siempre remarcando que se _pertenecían_ mutuamente y que jamás lo dejaría ir. Draco no sabía si Harry estaba consiente de todas estas cosas, pero no le importaba. Harry amaba tan intensamente como peleaba.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a volver a su apartamento, o a encontrarse con Harry. El rubio tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, no sin antes decir:

—No sólo lo creo, Blaise. Es la verdad.

El camino a casa fue rápido, pero no podía ser de otra manera si se era mago y casi todos los medios de transporte te llevaban de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos. Realmente conveniente porque Draco no se sentía con las ganas ni los ánimos de lidiar con nada más. Simplemente deseaba que el veela dejara de gruñir en su interior, tomar un baño y tal vez, escribir a Harry.

Draco se preguntó si su novio estaría molesto. No habían hablado demasiado desde que él mismo había tenido que cancelar su cita y eso había sido un par de semanas atrás. Después de eso apenas y habían intercambiado algunas cartas con mensajes burdos de buenos días y buenas noches. Draco esperaba que de verdad no lo estuviera, estaba con ánimos de sexo.

Antes de tomar una ducha, Draco escribió una rápida nota a Harry pidiéndole que se encontraran en su apartamento y la ató a la patita de su lechuza real. El agua y el vapor del baño fueron suficiente para hacer que el veela se relajara un poco. Draco no terminaba de entender porque estaba tan irritable últimamente pero parecía haberse vuelto de esa manera desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Zabini. Tal vez solo era el tipo quién lo ponía de nervios y realmente agradeció que no tuvieran que volver a verse hasta finales de año para estipular si seguirían con el mismo plan de trabajo o aún habían cosas que ajustar de acuerdo a las ganancias.

Draco iba saliendo del cuarto de baño cuando las protecciones vibraron y una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por su rostro. Era un alivio que Harry estuviera de humor para verlo, el veela hubiera empeorado su estado de ánimo si no hubiera sido así. Tal vez lo que había convencido al auror había sido la reunión en casa de Draco. Él casi nunca le permitía visitarlo.

Con los pies descalzos y húmedos, el joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy caminó hasta su habitación, con una erección que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Harry no se encontraba en la sala de estar, así que debía estar en su cuarto. La expectativa le estaba haciendo sentir ansioso, su aura veela se estaba expandiendo cada vez más y casi podía ver su piel brillar. Sabía que debía calmarse si quería mantener las alas a raya y guardarlas para el clímax —sabía que a Harry lo volvía loco mirarlas—, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que casi era imposible.

Al abrir la puerta allí estaba.

Harry se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con una expresión tranquila y bondadosa en su rostro, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo a la luz de la lámpara junto a su cama. Draco no fue capaz de ver lo que vestía, demasiado perdido en sus ojos verdes y en la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Tal vez debieron hablar antes de nada, si quiera saludarse, pero la creciente necesidad del veela de tener contacto físico era abrumante y sabía que sólo Harry podría apagar su deseo si se tocaban así que, en un impulso, Draco simplemente dejó caer la toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminó hasta la cama con todos sus instintos veela a flor de piel.

Harry se puso de pie para recibirlo, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo y algo más, un sentimiento que Draco no lograba comprender del todo pero que le llenaba el cuerpo entero. Harry acarició su piel desnuda con devoción mientras murmuraba las palabras favoritas de Draco; «hermoso» «perfecto» «mío».

Después de eso los besos no tardaron en llegar. Besos llenos de húmedo deseo y caliente lujuria. Era increíble cómo Harry podía saber justo lo que Draco necesitaba y su capacidad para dárselo. Después de los besos, lógicamente, llegaron los roces desesperados de piel que hicieron que el veela perdiera la cabeza. El tacto de Harry era como amortenia pura.

Con un movimiento desesperado, Draco arrancó las ropas de su amante, usando las garras que no había podido mantener a raya. Harry gimió por los rasguños en sus brazos y espalda, pero más que sentir dolor, parecía que lo disfrutaba y cuando finalmente logró arrancarle todo no perdió más tiempo.

La espalda sudorosa de Draco dio contra las frías sabanas haciendo del contraste térmico toda una experiencia. Harry, en su estado más puro y salvaje, se colocó sobre él y besó cada centímetro de su piel, dejando marcas rojizas por todas partes y sujetando tan fuerte sus extremidades que Draco casi juró que dejaría moretones. No le importó en lo más mínimo, las sensaciones que Harry le causaba era lo único que importaba así que se aferró fuertemente a su espalda y cuando sintió el pene del joven auror frente a su entrada, simplemente perdió la cabeza.

Después de eso, nada.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos nuevamente no se encontraba recostado entre los brazos de Harry. Era como si acabara de despertar en medio de una oscura habitación que no reconocía. No recordaba haber salido de su casa, ni tampoco recordaba haberse corrido junto a Harry y la laguna mental de esa falta de recuerdos era tan grande que le dolía la cabeza, pero no solo eso. El dolor físico no se reducía a las pulsaciones en sus sienes. Le dolía la espalda y los dedos de las manos, le dolía la quijada y los pies.

No entendía nada.

Draco soltó un gemido de dolor y le descolocó aún más escuchar su voz extrañamente ronca. Se llevó las manos a la garganta e intentó aclarársela pero todo lo que pudo sentir fueron sus propias garras clavándose en su piel humedecida de un líquido pegajoso y pestilente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y parpadeo con pánico, esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Sus sentidos parecían haber despertado recién; ahora podía sentir la fría brisa de otoño sobre su piel desnuda, podía oler algo amargo en el ambiente, sentir sus alas en su espalda, sus garras en sus manos y sus colmillos en su boca.

Ese horrible sabor metálico.

—Oh no... no por favor. —Rogó a nadie en específico mientras su mirada atravesaba la oscuridad hasta lo que él creyó era una cama. —No, no... no puede ser, yo no... —Dijo con desesperación al distinguir una silueta amorfa sobre el colchón.

Ahora Draco podía distinguir el olor en el ambiente y el líquido sobre su piel. Era sangre.

Draco llevó sus manos hasta su rostro en desesperación cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Sus garras se clavaron en su piel y la rasgaron causando unos horribles cortes sangrantes en sus mejillas. No podía distinguir muy bien a la persona sobre la cama, pero ahora estaba consciente del olor de la sangre sobre su piel y del sabor en su boca y a cada segundo que pasaba, estaba más convencido de que había asesinado a Harry. Su precioso Harry.

Draco se acercó a la cama con piernas temblorosas, incapaz de regresar a su forma humana y demasiado consiente de lo horrible que debía lucir en su forma de veela. Un veela manchado de sangre. Cuando finalmente llegó al costado de la cama las lágrimas se hicieron más frecuentes, pero se armó de valor para, de alguna manera, estirar la mano y corroborar que _eso_ sin forma sobre la cama era Harry. Él lo sentiría, era su veela después de todo.

—Por favor, no seas tú, por favor...

Sus dedos temblorosos estaban a un par de centímetros del cuerpo cuando una luz iluminó la habitación. Alguien había abierto la puerta de un pasillo iluminado y había descubierto a Draco en medio de una escena horrible que ya no se ocultaba más en las sombras. Lo que Draco había creído que era un cuerpo no eran más que un montón de almohadas llenas de sangre, igual que su cuerpo y lo único que quedaba de la víctima no era más que un brazo cercenado de piel oscura.

—Oh, dios, Draco —, Esa era la voz de Harry, el veela podría distinguirlo en cualquier lado. —¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Yo... yo... No lo sé Harry no lo sé. —Respondió volviendo al llanto mientras Harry cubría su desnudez con su túnica. —Dioses, no me mires, soy un monstruo.

Draco, quién esperaba ser maldecido por el auror, se dejó caer al suelo, esperando su destino. Un arresto y Azkaban no serían suficientes para hacerlo pagar por lo que había hecho. Ahora incluso estaba seguro de que él era el monstruo devora hombres que el ministerio había estado buscando por meses. Sin embargo no lo entendía, no podía recordar haber perdido el control en ningún momento y tampoco haber padecido de lagunas mentales antes.

La sombra de Harry cubrió a Draco por completo. Draco quién deseaba rogar y pedir perdón pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, demasiado avergonzado y asustado de sí mismo. Harry estaba cada vez más cerca, pero justo cuando creyó que vendría el primer golpe, él simplemente no abrazó. No hubo maldiciones verbales, ni hechizos. Él simplemente lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien. ¿Oh dios, que le pasó a tu hermosa carita?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —, le preguntó con incredulidad, ignorando su comentario sobre los rasguños que él mismo había hecho en su cara a causa del shock—Acabo de asesinar a alguien.

—Lo sé cariño, pero nada va a pasarte, ¿de acuerdo? Primero quiero que te tranquilices e intentes volver a tu forma humana. ¿Sí?

La tranquilidad en la voz de Harry hizo que el veela se relajara y asintiera. Extrañamente, era como si todo el pánico inicial se hubiera desvanecido sólo con su voz y Draco no lo entendía, no sabía que Harry podía tener esa clase de control sobre él.

—No entiendo... ¿Por qué...? Por qué no estás enojado? —Harry le dedicó una mirada fugaz y Draco frunció el ceño. —Tú lo sabías... Lo supiste todo este tiempo... —Le dijo sin poder creerlo y cuando Harry no negó nada las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo. —¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

—No creo que sea el momento para...

—¡Lo es! ¡Era tu trabajo detener al culpable de estas atrocidades y no hiciste nada!

—Dije que no es el momento, Draco. —Su voz fue firme y autoritaria y el veela, una vez más, se dejó influenciar por él, llorando en silencio, sin protestar más. ¿Harry siempre había sido capaz de manejarlo así? Probablemente desde que Draco había decidido formar un vínculo con él, poco más de seis meses atrás. —Bien, necesito que estés tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que deshacernos del cadáver de Zabini... o de lo que queda de él—. Draco abrió los ojos con horror y miró la cama dónde descansaba únicamente ese solitario brazo. —Lo tengo todo solucionado ¿de acuerdo? Voy a deshacerme de la sangre, pero necesito que acabes con lo que empezaste.

—¿A-a q-que te refieres? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cómetelo todo, Draco, que no quede nada de él.

—N-no, Harry, por favor, no. No puedo hacer eso.

—Ya lo devoraste casi todo, cariño, puedes hacerlo. ¿Confías en mí? —Draco quería decir que no lo sabía, pero el veela respondió casi de inmediato, asintiendo. —Bien, ve. Me encargaré de la sangre.

Con piernas temblorosas, Draco se puso de pie y miró el brazo. El estómago se le revolvió y la boca se le secó ante el pensamiento de tener que comerlo. No podía realmente no podía, pero Harry estaba a sus espaldas, mirándolo, esperando a que lo hiciera y la presión era tanta que simplemente se dejó llevar por ella.

Draco tomó el brazo y clavó sus colmillos sobre la suave piel, salpicando sangre por todo su rostro.

A su espalda, Harry sonrió.


	6. Vínculo

Harry salió de su oficina a las seis en punto. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo saludaron y felicitaron y él les correspondió con una sonrisa. El que reconocieran su esfuerzo no era para menos, había logrado cerrar un caso realmente difícil que no sólo le ganó algunas medallas, sino que también le ganó su postulación como próximo jefe de los aurores, cuando Kingsley se retirara definitivamente.

En realidad no había sido tan difícil cómo todos habían creído, sólo había sido cuestión de mirar la evidencia para saber que, en realidad, el asesino no era otro más que Blaise Zabini quién, en un arranque de celos, había decidido deshacerse de todos los compañeros potenciales de Draco Malfoy como veela.

Sí, fue difícil al principio, pero Harry encontró el patrón una de las tantas noches que Draco lo había dejado abandonado en su cama después del sexo.

Todo había comenzado seis meses atrás, con la estudiante de medimagia con quién Draco almorzaba algunos días durante el tiempo en que su empresa surtía al hospital de los magos. La chica, por supuesto, había terminado enamorándose el hombre sin importarle qué fuera algunos años mayor que ella y cuando Blaise, que en realidad no había estado viviendo en Italia desde un año atrás, se enteró, supo en ese instante que la chica se había convertido en un obstáculo que debía eliminar si quería a Draco para él. El arma mortal fue un encantamiento de magia oscura que Harry conocía casualmente de el libro que había robado de la oficina de Dumbledore sobre los horrocruxes durante la guerra. Un encantamiento horrible que hacía explotar a víctima desde dentro, dejándolo hecho una masa de carne y huesos.

Una vez encontrada la conexión principal lo demás fue un juego de niños. El vendedor se mantenía en contacto con Draco porque su tienda se surtía de su negocio y al igual que la chica había sido un jodido acosador de mierda. Luego había estado el abogado quién había trabajado para los Malfoy durante el caso de Lucius y quién había estado detrás de Draco desde entonces, insistente con sus cartitas. Luego el auror que cuando le asignaron el caso supo que Draco era uno de los surtidores del vendedor y fue a hacerle algunas preguntas para finalmente prendarse de él y no dejar de visitarlo en su despacho. Y por último el distribuidor de ingrediente para pociones quién incluso había roto su matrimonio con tal de obtener algo de Draco.

Sí, Zabini se había desecho de todos ellos, el maldito enfermo, cegado por sus celos y su deseo de posesión y Harry lo había detenido justo a tiempo, antes de que el daño fuera irremediable.

Todo había sucedido la noche del treintena y uno de octubre. Una vez que Harry había reunido la suficiente evidencia para arrestar a Zabini y estuvo seguro de que cada una de las pruebas apuntaban a él, llevó todo el papeleo a Kingsley que rápidamente autorizó el arresto. Un grupo de aurores de desplegó, liderado por Harry pero cómo si el bastaron hubiera leído sus pensamientos se dio a la fuga sin que su búsqueda diera frutos, incluso cuando Harry fue directamente a su residencia.

Fue así como al final del día el auror Potter volvió a casa y encontró una lechuza por parte de su novio para reunirse esa noche. Harry había asistido a la cita, no tenía razón para negarse después de todo. Había pasado la noche con Draco que lucía un poco enfadado, aparentemente se había reunido con Zabini por la tarde y había intentado agredirlo sexualmente.

Fue en el momento en que Harry iba a notificar la última ubicación conocida de Zabini cuando apareció en casa de Draco y se lo llevó por la fuerza a su propio apartamento. Por supuesto, Harry sabía que estaba usando a su novio como señuelo pero no le importó, para él lo más importante era traer a Draco de vuelta a salvo.

Una batalla se desató en cuanto Harry derribó la puerta de Zabini quien, sin piedad, atacaba a Harry con los maleficios más oscuros que conocía. En algún punto, Harry había calculado mal sus pasos y había estado a punto de ser golpeado por la maldición de Blaise cuando Draco se interpuso entre ellos y su rostro fue afectado por un _sectumsempra_ , causándole esas horribles marcas en su hermoso rostro.

Después de eso, Blaise, quien en ese punto ya había perdido la razón por la aura de veela de Draco, se distrajo lo suficientemente cómo para que Harry intentará desarmarlo. Pero el hombre fue rápido y contraatacó. Ambas maldiciones chocaron y Harry lo supo antes de que pasara, porque ya lo había vivido durante su batalla contra Voldemort, que la maldición de Zabini rebotaría y acabaría con él.

Cuando todo terminó, lo único que quedaba de Blaise Zabini había sido un anillo de plata con el emblema de su familia. Ni sangre, ni huesos, ni piel, ni cabello. Harry suponía que debía haber utilizado una maldición diferente, más poderosa, más oscura, para que no quedara nada de él.

Esa era la versión que Harry había dado. La oficial. La que nadie cuestionó ni se atrevería a cuestionar nunca. Por supuesto, había tenido que mentir para proteger a Draco, para protegerlos. Dudaba que decir que había usado su vínculo como compañero de Draco para influenciar su estado de ánimo y hacerle comer carne humana fuera algo que cualquiera quisiera escuchar. Incluso el mismo Draco. Tampoco creía que su novio quisiera escuchar que en realidad no había matado a nadie y había sido Harry quien había perdido la cabeza por celos desde que el vínculo entre ellos se había establecido y, accidentalmente había asesinado a una muchachita que no tenía la culpa de verse tan afectada por el aura veela de Draco como el mismo Harry.

Sin embargo y pese a las circunstancias, las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor. Ahora que Draco sabía todo lo que Harry estaba haciendo para protegerlo el vínculo se había vuelto más fuerte y de la misma forma en que Harry era atraído por el veela, el veela se sometía a él como su salvador y fiel amante. Y era perfecto, ahora todos podían ver cuan dependiente eran el uno por el otro y nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos.

Draco era suyo y lo sería para siempre, de la misma forma en que él le pertenecía. Harry haría _cualquier_ cosa por él, por conservarlo, por preservar ese sentimiento cálido que le causaba estar cerca de él, ser suyo y sabía que muy pocos lo entenderían, que muy pocos sabrían lo que es amar de esa manera tan intensa y pura.

—¿Te vas a casa, Harry? —, le preguntó Hermione pasando junto a él en el atrio.

—Draco me espera en casa, me toca hacer la cena.

—Por supuesto. Asegúrese de venir a cenar a casa la próxima vez.

—Por supuesto, la próxima.

Harry se despidió de su amiga y continuó con su camino de vuelta a casa pensando que aún quedaba un poco de Zabini y de Craggy en el refrigerador. Estaba seguro de que a Draco le gustaría un estofado de ambos. No había podido comer otro tipo de carne desde _ese_ día. Y bueno, a Harry tampoco le desagradaba probar un poco de su victoria.


End file.
